Gato tonto! Gracias
by Mariale Li
Summary: Gato tonto! como es que haces tantas travesuras en un día, ahora tendré que reponerle el pastel a aquel extraño de anoche!...No hay remedio contigo!...aunque tampoco esta tan mal - sonreí recordando al extraño de la noche anterior...tal vez no todo estaba tan mal :) ...Hola! siii estoy vivaaa jejej y regrese para seguir con mas mini historias ;) MALE LI ...


GATO TONTO… GRACIAS

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor NO ME PERTENECEN, le pertenecen a las fabulosas chicas CLAMP.

-Me presento con esta pequeña historia espero que les guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya me tenia harta, no sabía qué hacer con él si no era una osa era otra. En tan solo un día había causado más desastres de los que un niño travieso de diez años haría en una semana. Ya que vivía en el campus de la universidad de Tokio compartía la habitación con dos chicas que ahora son mis mejores amigas, Tomoyo Daidoji y Meiling Chang y a las tres nos faltaban aun tres años de universidad. Sucede que mi lindo gatito llamado Kero, al ser tan mimado se le ocurrió "jugar" con las hojas de diseño de Tomoyo – ella seguía la carrera de diseño – ya se imaginaran como quedo todo, fue un gran espectáculo de papel pero para Tomy no fue tan gracioso y tuvo que volverlo a hacer después de que le suplicara que me perdone y ella me diera una sonrisa diciendo que no importaba – siempre tan buena.

Por la tarde el cuento fue otro, al parecer a Kero le gusto la casita de Meiling y se recostó a dormir sobre la casita – Meiling seguía la carrera de arquitectura – ella sí que pego el grito al cielo pero luego de un rato de llanto y después de darle la fuerza suficiente nos pusimos a armar de nuevo su casita mientras Kero se iba a no sé donde pero ya me escuchara ese gato glotón, como es posible que haga tanto desastre con lo gordito que esta y no es que le de mucha comida si no que el mismo se come todos los postres de la alacena y pensaran esta chica está loca los gatos no comen postres y pues yo les diré este gato si lo hace es demasiado extraño. Encontré a Kero en el patio de mi casa de muy chiquito, era una ternurita y lo recalco "era" porque ahora era un gato sinvergüenza. Ahora donde rayos se habrá metido ese gato, ya esta anocheciendo y no hay señales de él.

_ ¡Sakura! – oh! Si, ese es mi nombre con tanta queja se me olvido decírselos – creo que ya sé donde esta Kero.

_En donde Tomy – la apure, estaba algo preocupada por él.

_Pues ve a la cafetería de la universidad, y ve con cuidado la cocinera no está muy feliz de tenerlo en su cocina – me dijo despacio.

_Ese gato tonto y ahora que hizo – me enoje

_Sera mejor que vallas rápido – me apuro Tomoyo.

_Está bien, nos vemos al rato – me despedí

Otra vez causando problemas, ¿qué haré con ese gato? no puedo encerrarlo me daría mucha pena hacerlo pero tampoco puedo dejarlo solo. Y ahora en la cafetería, ya me imagino que está haciendo ahí, siempre es lo mismo con Kero él nunca va en vano a la cocina y si hizo algo fue en grande. Apresuro mis pasos mientras veo en frente la cafetería de la universidad, ingreso y me doy con la sorpresa de que la cocinera ya me esperaba con Kero en manos.

_Sígueme – fue todo lo que la escuche decir y lo hice, la seguí por entre las mesas hasta la entrada de cocina preguntándome que tan grave era el problema.

_Esto fue lo que hizo tu "lindo gatito" – obviamente fue sarcástica – así que serás tu la que limpie todo su desastre ya que no creo que tu gatito lo pueda hacer.

Observe todo el desastre en la cocina, ¡no lo podía creer! Parecía zona de guerra como es posible que un gato cause todo esto.

_Y no es todo también se comió algunos postres – porque no me sorprende – así que te espero mañana temprano para que tú me ayudes a hacerlos de nuevo – genial faltare a mis primeras clases ya que estudio periodismo.

_Claro y de verdad lo lamento muchísimo señora Takara no volverá a pasar – le dije a lo cual ella suavizó su seño.

_Eso espero niña porque sino terminaras trabajando aquí y sin paga – trato de bromear y yo sonreí.

Gato tonto, mientras yo limpiaba su desastre el muy holgazán estaba durmiendo sobre una alacena de la cocina. Eran casi las doce cuando termine de limpiar toda la cocina y es que era una gran cocina en verdad y todo por el gato tonto que llevaba en mis brazos. Estaba muy intranquilo entre mis brazos como si quisiera bajarse y lo deje, creí que solo quería caminar pero en cuanto lo deje en el suelo se echo a correr por el campus como si lo persiguiera el diablo y si era un fantasma, no Sakura los fantasmas no existen debió ser un ratón o algo así, pero Kero es demasiado perezoso para perseguir lo que sea entonces porque – me preguntaba mientras corría en la dirección en la cual salió disparado mi gato hasta que vi su pequeña cola meneándose de un lado a otro sobre una banca del campus y al parecer no estaba solo sino que estaba comiendo de un plato una porción de pastel de chocolate; cuando no este gato glotón lo único que haría que saliera disparado seria un postre.

_Gato tonto y glotón, como sales corriendo así y … - note como una sombra se movía acercándose más y no pude evitar gritar de miedo hasta que una mano fuerte me tapo la boca por el escándalo que hacía.

_Cállate o despertaras a todos en la universidad – me hablo un chico mientras bajaba su mano de mi boca.

_ Lo siento pero me asustaste, como se te ocurre llegar así quien quiera que seas – le reproche mientras me volteaba a verlo y Dios era tan guapo como diablos pude gritar de miedo, que tonta pensara que estoy loca.

_Yo ya estaba aquí, solo me fui unos minutos por una soda a la maquina y …. – se quedo callado mirando directamente a Kero comiendo el pastel de chocolate ahm… Haber veamos un pastel de chocolate abandonado en una banca CORRECCIÓN! SU pastel de chocolate en una banca…. Ahora si.

_Ese es tu gato verdad? – Dijo entre dientes – porque se está comiendo Mi pastel y ¡tú no haces nada! – Si! Lo sabía era su pastel! Digo oh no! Era su pastel, me asuste.

_Lo siento ¡! – dije mientras tomaba de nuevo a Kero en brazos – pero tu pastel estaba ahí solo y pues a Kero le encanta lo dulce y no lo pudo evitar – trate de justificarme.

_No estaba solo, yo estaba a tan solo unos pasos de aquí – se enojo mientras me miraba directamente a la cara para después disminuir su seño; que chico tan raro

_No es para tanto, solo era un pastel de chocolate – le dije lo cual al parecer le dio una idea lo note en su cara – de todos modos que haces tan tarde aquí afuera.

_Ese no es tu asunto – dijo suavemente – además es bueno estar solo de vez en cuando – después nos miramos fijamente con un silencio cómodo lo cual a la vez fue extraño. Note su cabello castaño que parecía no haber tocado el peine en años pero que lo hacía lucir tan rebelde y tenía unos ojos color miel la piel bronceada y bastante alto debo decir me sacaba más de una cabeza y de su cuerpo ni se diga lo tenía como un dios griego; si chicas así de sexy era el hombre. Desperté de mis pensamientos para descubrir que el extraño también me analizaba de pies a cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo descubrí volteo la mirada sonrojándose, que lindo.

_Tu tendrás que reponer mi pastel – dijo para cambiar de tema – y tiene que ser mañana mismo.

_Solo era un pastel

_Era MI pastel de chocolate y nadie me lo quita a menos que me de otro más grande del que tenia.

_¿Qué? Acaso quieres un pastel entero – bromee

_Si lo quieres así está bien para mí – sonrió victorioso.

_Pero yo no …

_Nos vemos mañana por la tarde en la cafetería ya que tengo clases de finanzas en la mañana – dijo alejándose.

_Aun no me has dicho tu nombre – le grite, ya estaba algo lejos

_Shaoran Li – me grito de vuelta

_Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto – le grite y el sonrió

_Mi dulce cerezo – dijo ya bastante lejos pero aun así lo escuche.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano para ir a la cafetería a cumplir con lo que Kero se comió, quien diría que sería yo la que hiciera el pastel de chocolate que comería con Shaoran Li por la tarde ese mismo día claro que con la ayuda de la señora Takara aun así quedo muy rico y lo comprobé yo misma y al ver la cara golosa de Shaoran al comer el pastel que hice no hubo dudas el pastel fue un éxito. Después de eso seguimos frecuentándonos cada vez más, me contó de su vida que estudiaba administración de empresas para algún día estar al frente de la empresa que le dejo su padre, también que tenía cuatro hermanas muy fastidiosas que siempre se le tiraban encima y lo llenaban de besos – eso me encantaría ver – y también una madre en Hong Kong que se encargaba de la empresa mientras él se preparaba.

Así pasaron algunos meses hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos estar sin el otro, ya que él estaba en Hong Kong por las vacaciones y yo la pasaba en mi casa de Tomoeda hasta que un día sin aviso se apareció en mi casa con un gran ramo de flores diciéndome que me quería y que era un infierno no estar conmigo y le respondí lo mismo. Desde ese hermoso día ya pasaron cinco años pueden creerlo ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación vestida de blanco frente al espejo con mis amigas detrás de mi diciéndome lo afortunado que era Shaoran por casarse conmigo y yo pienso en lo afortunada que soy por haber encontrado a un hombre tan bueno y sexy – porque lo era – como él y todo por ese estúpido gato con moño sobre sus orejitas – el también estaba vestido para la ocasión – que ahora estaba recostado sobre un cojín de mi habitación estirándose de lo perezoso que era. Todo por ese estúpido gato, por el desastre en la cocina de la universidad y por comerse los postres todo gracias a sus travesuras es que pude conocerlo y volverlo a ver. Todo por ese tonto y glotón gato.

Se lo agradeceré con una gran lata de atún y un rico postre pero eso será después de que regrese de mi luna de miel ya que esta vez no podre llevarlo a donde iré con mi esposo, mi esposo que lindo sonaba. Ahora veo como mi padre se acerca y me dice que estaba hermosa y que ya era hora de ir a la iglesia donde Shaoran me esperaba en el altar. Miro mi habitación por última vez para después bajar las escaleras con cuidado – el vestido tenía una cola algo larga – y acercarme a Tomoyo quien era una de mis damas de honor y tenía a Kero en sus brazos, me acerco a mi gato y le susurro al oído – gracias gatito tonto, cuando regrese te daré un gran premio en agradecimiento – el tan solo maulló de felicidad, al parecer eso si me entendió, gato mañoso solo entiende lo que le conviene, sonreí. Salí de mi casa con mi padre, hermano y mis damas de honor rumbo hacia la iglesia donde me esperaba el amor de mi vida y todo por mi gatito glotón, tal vez ustedes también deberían conseguirse un gatito hasta les encuentra al amor de su vida.

FIN…..

**MALE LI: **Gracias por leer significa mucho para mí, sé que me he demorado mucho con mi historia ¿Las hermanas Cupido? Pero les cuento que el capitulo cinco está terminado y solo está para pasar a la compu. Les pido paciencia por que pasarlo toma un poco de tiempo les explicare mi gran ausencia cuando publique el capitulo 5. Gracias por seguirme si es que aun hay personas por ahí que aun quisieran esperar un poquitín muchas gracias por sus mensajes de ánimos de algunas chicas de verdad muchas gracias nos leemos pronto . Si quieren comunicarse conmigo tan solo búsquenme en FB como: Mariale Li y con gusto les responderé a lo que quieran :)

MALE LI para ustedes …


End file.
